1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to electronic components. More specifically, the invention relates to electronic component modules, which incorporate spring fingers, and associated systems.
2. Description of the Related Art
Numerous electronic component modules, such as data storage medium carriers, for example, exist in the electronics industry. Typically, each of these modules is configured to mount to a particular chassis configuration. Each chassis configuration usually is configured to accommodate a particular pitch of modules, i.e., the distance from a centerline of one module to the centerline of an adjacent module.
By way of example, a particular data storage medium carrier, e.g., a disk drive carrier, could be adapted to mount an associated disk drive to a particular enclosure. That enclosure could be configured as a server product, for example. Such a server product typically is configured to mount the carrier at a particular pitch, such as a pitch of five (5) inches, for example. However, the carrier typically is unable to mount to various other configurations of enclosures, such as enclosures that accommodate various other pitches of mounted modules.
Therefore, there is a need for improved devices and systems that address these and/or other shortcomings of the prior art.
Briefly described, the present invention relates to systems for mounting electronic components. In this regard, an embodiment of the invention includes a module that is configured to mount to a chassis at a first pitch. The module incorporates a housing, which is adapted to at least partially encase an electronic component, and spring fingers that are arranged at least partially about an exterior of the housing. The spring fingers are configured to deflect in response to a displacement force so that the module can be mounted to a chassis. The module can be mounted to a first chassis that accommodates a predetermined pitch of modules. In some embodiments, the module also can be mounted at a different pitch.
Other systems of the invention include a chassis, a first module and a second module. The first module includes a housing and spring fingers and is configured to mount to the chassis at a first pitch. The second module includes a housing and spring fingers and also is configured to mount to the chassis at the first pitch. So configured, when the first module and the second module are mounted to the chassis adjacent to each other, some of the spring fingers of the modules electrically engage each other so that the modules are commonly grounded.
Other features and advantages of the present invention will become apparent to one with skill in the art upon examination of the following drawings and detailed description. It is intended that all such features and advantages be included herein within the scope of the present invention, as defined in the appended claims.